


op的神奇档案

by TLaundryball



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: orion遇到了未来的自己——以不那么愉快的方式
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	op的神奇档案

*混合idw和联合宇宙小说时间线，略过大量官设

在利用空闲时间翻阅轮军档案的第472个循环，op终于把进度推到了O开头的那一挂上，继续翻过前17个次字母又消耗了他大概4循环的时间：战线吃紧，要处理的事总是太多，他很难真的腾出时间来看这些东西——还有，汽车人，算上那些已经阵亡的——实在是太多了。  
第18个字母是R，他打开一份题头是ORION PAX的档案，档案右上角标记着“已阵亡”。又是一位死在革命初期的可怜人，op试着从火种里榨取少许同情与敬佩匀给这位汽车人战士，可惜，这同样很难。死去的战士太多了。在上个循环的战场上他就失去了二十九位勇敢无畏的同伴，在战后演讲前他阅读了他们每一个人的档案，花了一点时间记住每个人的名字，为了在演讲时能更加情绪饱满。“英勇而无私的战士，我们将永远铭记他们为汽车人事业所做的牺牲，并将他们的理想带到革命完成的那一天”，他这么说，然后战死者的名字会在他的记忆存储里慢慢淡去，消失，被新的逝者覆盖。  
他打开orion的档案，里面内容比他想象得还要少那么一点点。

>>>Orion Pax  
铸造：第二循环第7子循环  
载具形态：红蓝色重型地面载具  
第四循环第126子循环注册于粒子城警察总署  
>>>点击接入粒子城警察总署战前资料库>>>  
第十二循环第77子循环调至铁堡档案馆  
>>>铁堡档案馆职员信息库>>>

同为红蓝色地面载具的共情感让op产生了一点兴趣，如果这个orion没有死，他们或许有机会聊上那么一两句。op略过后面不长不短的一串履历直接翻到阵亡部分。  
第二十循环第4子循环：火种信号消失。最后一次身份验证地点为空中花园。

op不太记得在那个时候空中花园发生了怎样的战斗，在革命初期，上百场大大小小的争斗让他的处理器应接不暇，尽管他尽力事事亲力亲为，但亲自指挥每一场战斗显然可能性微弱。他为一位战士陨落的生命而叹息，同时更坚定了要推翻霸天虎暴政的意志，随后他打开了前文里自己跳过的链接。

>>>粒子城警察总署资料库：欢迎>>>

随着一声清脆的“滴”，屏幕上跃然而出一大坨乱码。  
“......”  
“我就知道震荡波不靠谱，这丫说过的鬼话总有一天能把卡隆的矿坑都给填满了。”  
这个酷似他自己的声音让op从椅子上噌地站起来检查了一下周围环境和自己本身，个人舱室的门严严实实地锁着，系统自检告诉他他的脑模块暂且还正常，一通分析后，op最终把声音来源定位在了面前的数据板。  
“你好？”  
“你好。你是谁？新的联络人？”那边倒是很快传来了回应。  
op深吸一口气。  
“素未谋面的...朋友，我注意到你提及了震荡波。”他试着对数据板说。  
“震荡波是我的赞助人。”那个神似op的声音回答，“这不重要。我是奥利安，奥利安·派克斯。你是谁？”  
“....。”op低头确认了一下那份档案上写着的名字。“我是擎天柱。很高兴认识你，奥利安。”  
“我也是，optimus prime。请原谅我初次见面就抛出如此冒昧的问题：我从你的名字中得知你似乎是一位领袖，但我并未发现你出现在至今为止的任何一份领袖名单上。”  
op有点迷茫。  
“那么在你的名单上，汽车人的现任领袖是谁？”  
“汽车人？我不明白。你是否在暗指议会内部的某些派系？”  
“不。”op整理了一下思路，“我想知道，orion pax：你们那里现在是什么时候？”

第五循环第82子循环，罗迪昂。orion pax警官刚刚结束自己一天的工作，他颇为欣慰地注意到自己辖区内的不法分子正一天比一天更少，他能按时下班而不是怒火中烧冲去末路大街通宵抓人的几率也由此大大提高。总之，orion今天心情不错，他有一整晚的自由时间，orion决定把它们一如既往地用在研读他上个循环审讯的一位犯人的作品上，昨天看的那篇《梅塞廷来信》让他感触颇多。  
“...未来的赛博坦需要一位真正的领袖...”  
orion注意到“真正的领袖”几个字被打上了链接，他习惯性点了进去。随着一声清脆的“滴”，屏幕上跃然而出一大坨乱码，接着那张数据板陷入了死机状态。  
“......”  
一塞分后。  
“晚上好，震荡波议员。你借给我的那份文档中似乎被人恶意植入了病毒或其他类似程序，鉴于你最近在议会似乎一如既往地树敌良多，我友善地提醒你注意加密工作。”  
议员很快回复了。“不可能，那份文件是二级加密。”  
为什么一位犯人的作品集需要二级加密？这话orion没问出来，“谢谢你对我的信任，为我开放这份文档的阅览权限。不知道你能否给我重发一份文档？”  
那边许久没有回音，大概是被什么其他事情绊住了。orion深切了解议员跳脱的性格，遂不再催促，只是盯着那份档案一脸迷茫。  
“我就知道震荡波不靠谱，这丫说过的鬼话总有一天能把卡隆的矿坑都给填满了。”他半开玩笑地抱怨了一句。  
“你好？”  
突然传来的声音让orion从椅子上跳了起来，没人会在这时访问他的私人住所，他回放记忆存储，声音应该来源于面前的数据板。他随即整理思路，如果语音是一开始就包含在这份文档内的，那么或许震荡波想要留给他什么信息。如果不是——那么他时刻准备着保护议员的安全。  
“你好。你是谁，新的联络人？”  
“素未谋面的...朋友，我注意到你提及了震荡波。”  
他第一反应是震荡波的政敌终于找上门来了，还好这份档案现在在自己手上。orion一边试着在内线联系议员，一边注意到对面的声音和自己有点相似。  
“...那不重要。我是奥利安，奥利安·派克斯。你是谁？”  
声音沉默了一下。  
“我是擎天柱。很高兴认识你，奥利安。”  
说话人的声音和语气无一不显示出可靠和友善，但orion知道看上去最可靠的盟友有时会给你最沉重的打击，他没有放松警觉。而且——prime？这又是什么新的游戏么？


End file.
